Burn the Witch
by BroadwayBaby100
Summary: Read this. And let your imagination and that dark side of your soul fly. Directed towards Addams lovers.
1. Chapter 1

**~ Prologue ~**

"Every time you come here, you come to the cemetery. Why?"

He stared at the girl as she continued to walk slowly and gracefully in front of him. His patience faded and he grew irritable.

"Why don't you speak to me?"

She abruptly stopped in the middle of the path and turned to a headstone by her right knee. Her voice was low and soft.

"… Cordelia Fiona Addams…"

"Yes, she was burned in Salem in 1606… Do not spare me your time, mademoiselle."

"Do not demand me to fulfill your time of day, your time belongs to my sister. You are promised to her. You…"

"Do not tell me what I already know!"

She turned to him, intrigued by his anger. Her eyes were hidden behind the shadow of the hood of her cloak… He ached to see them. The mystery that she was, kept him up at night. He stepped forward.

"You are driving me insane. Ever since you started visiting, we've had a drought. The sky is sunny, the moon is never out and the nights are dry… You're the only one who seems to not notice!"

"It isn't the matter of noticing what is happening, it's the matter of knowing why it's happening. The time, sir."

He raised an eyebrow in confusion and looked at his pocket watch, then his wrist watch.

"…12 AM."

She lowered her head and turned back to the headstone. She outstretched her arm and ran her fingers along the surface of the ancient stone.

"One hour you have stolen from the time belonging to you and your beloved. Selfish man."

"I am not…"

"Go now. You are disturbing us."

"Us?"

She motioned her hand to the hundreds of graves that surrounded them.

"Us. The ones who desire peace. Leave us."

He had never felt more desire for someone. He wanted to know, and he wanted to understand. He felt like screaming. He felt like ripping off her hood, but was afraid what lied behind it.

"I'm not done. I will figure you out…I cannot rest until I do."

She stepped back and wrapped her arms around herself and looked up, staring directly into the sun. A crack of thunder caused the man to jump. Dark clouds raced across the sky, hid the sun. Hid the bright blue. Lightning branched and slithered across the sky, and rain began to fall. She slowly turned to the man, whose eyes were wide with absolute confusion and excitement.

"Mama! Mama!" He looked around and laughed, and quickly turned and ran back towards the towering mansion. "Mama! Fester! Brother, it's raining! It's finally raining again!" As he disappeared into the abode, she turned and knelt down in front Cordelia's grave.

"Don't worry! He…He can't!"

She began frantically running her hands over the dirt that soaked up the moisture from the rain. The muddier the dirt became, the faster her hands worked.

"He will never know! A bastard like him…he'd turn me in, but I won't let him! Clueless fools, they are everywhere! But there are more of us…Did you know that, sweetheart? There are more of us!"

She grew hysterical and began to cry. Her hands worked faster than the lightning overhead.

"I will protect you. I will protect all of us, and they. Will. Pay. Believe in me, darling, never again will a son-of-a-bitch white man steal your last breath with a single flame. Selfish bastards, every one of them!"

She worked so fast, her hood dropped from her head. The thunder roared overhead and the rain already began to flood the stone path.

"I will protect you! In learning I will teach, and in teaching I will learn! Please don't doubt me, sister, never again!"

The thunder stopped. The rain stopped falling. The lightning stopped striking. She stopped crying. She stopped working. She carefully stood. She wiped her eyes and put her hood back over her head. The large patch of mud where the body lay underneath for centuries immediately began to harden. The pentagram drawn over it shimmered with dampness.


	2. Chapter 1: It Takes Two

**~ Chapter 1 - It Takes Two ~**

"Maybe something yellow… you know, brighter? Like some curtains or wallpaper…"

He stared into space as his fiancé walked around the living room with a wedding planner who made sure to write down everything she says on a clipboard. His thoughts were interrupted by the call of his name. "Sorry, what?"

"Gomez, babe, what is your opinion on the wallpaper?"

Gomez glanced at the wall and shrugged. "Looks okay to me."

"No, I mean…Okay, could you give us a moment? There's wine in the kitchen."

As the wedding planner left the room, Gomez's fiancé tightened her high blonde ponytail and made her way to the couch where Gomez sat and placed herself on his lap. "We've put this off for 3 weeks now…Babe, I know this is overwhelming, but I need some cooperation."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry…"

"No, I need you to stop apologizing!" She fixed the collar of his black dress shirt. "All I need to know is if you're awake sometimes. You know, you're always staring into space, and getting sick right before the wedding, so we have to push it back—you know, sometimes I feel like you're having second thoughts on this. Are you having second thoughts? Gomez!"

"What? Oh, I…I'm sorry…"

"Okay, you know what…" She stood and smoothed out the wrinkles on the skirt of her white lacy dress and bit her lip to try and calm her frustration. She crossed her arms and looked down at her pale pink ballet flats. She now automatically found something else to stare at whenever she spoke to Gomez to keep from making eye contact. His eyes never gleamed with adoration for her. Never seemed enchanted by her, never wanted her. They just…stare. It's a terrible feeling to look at someone you love longingly, and for them to return a bland stare. "I am going to ask you to do something as simple—so simple, as to go get Morticia and bring her to me. And then you can do whatever and clear your head all you want, just…"

Before she could finish, Gomez rushed up the grand staircase. She looked down… she had never felt more worthless. Gomez burst open the door to the library. Ever since he had confronted Morticia 2 weeks ago about isolating herself, she never stepped foot in the cemetery again. Instead, she kept herself in the library. She's obedient, but witty. He walked through aisle after aisle of shelves. He saw a shadow glide across the wall…he smiled and turned to see no one. But a hand that rest upon his shoulder made him yell.

"And here he is once again, escaping his devotion."

"For your information…" He turned around to face her. Today she wore a vintage-style black hat with a low brim that hid her eyes. He thought she could make the most sexy French silhouette painting. "Ophelia asked me to summon you."

"And you knew exactly where I was. Why?" She continued to speak before he could even make a sound. "Because every day, you come to the library acting like you're looking for a book that Ophelia asked for, but you watch me. My every move. And then leave the library with nothing in hand. You are disturbing my privacy and disrespecting, not only I, but Ophelia. You are causing her stress and worriment and that is something I do not like, am I clear?"

"…Morticia, listen…"

"Excuse me, Mr. Addams, but I've been summoned." She walked past him and out the door. Gomez watched her walk gracefully in that little black dress. Proper posture and head held high…he'd never seen a woman walk with such confidence.

Ophelia paced in front of the wedding planner in the dining room, her head clouded with emotions and thoughts. "And perhaps a nice table cloth…there's already a table cloth—I am so sorry, I have a bit of a headache…"

"That's quite alright, Ms. Frump. I am going to head back to the shop and I will start working on some of these ideas, okay?"

"Okay, thank you so much…" She sighed and put her hand on her head as the wedding planner left the room.

"Wine?"

"Shit, Morticia! Don't do that!" Ophelia took the wine glass from Morticia's hand and gulped it down, trying to calm her nerves. She set the glass down on the table and caught her breath. "…God, I'm sorry, Mimi. I'm just a little…"

"Scared."

"Excuse me?"

"You're scared it won't end happily between you and him. You're scared he doesn't love you. You're…"

"Mimi, stop it! I…I am not scared. I know Gomez loves me, and I love him… Mother is gone." She placed her hands on Morticia's shoulders. "It's only you and I now. And you're worried that we have no one to steer us in the right direction, but I know I am making the right decision in marrying Gomez! …Now, that issue aside, that is not what I needed you for. I need your opinion on something." She placed her hands on her hips and stared at the table.

"…Ophelia.."

"Please make him love me! Please!"

"My God." Morticia walked towards the door but Ophelia took her hand and pulled her back. "Dammit, Ophelia, no!"

"Oh, Mimi, please! I am losing it, he's so stiff, and he hardly ever looks at me! I know you can do the…"

"Don't you dare! I can no longer waste my time on simple rituals for you or anyone! Make him fall in love with you! …Do you love him?"

"Well, I…I mean, how can I love him if he doesn't love me? It takes two to love, right?"

"…That is really sad, Ophelia."

"No, I didn't mean—I…"

"Pour the wine."

"I'm sorry?"

"Pour some wine in the wine glass!"

Ophelia quickly picked up the wine bottle off the table and filled the glass half-full of wine as Morticia began unpinning her broach.

"Thank you so much, Mimi, I can't—Ow! Shit…" She looked down at her bloody finger and saw that Morticia had pinned her broach back on. Morticia took Ophelia's hand and held it over the wine glass and let one drop of blood fall into the wine. She then tapped the candlestick on the centerpiece of the table and Ophelia gasped at the sudden flame. Morticia blew out the flame and the smoke glided into Ophelia's open mouth and caused her to cough violently. Morticia quickly held the wine glass to Ophelia's mouth and she coughed the smoke into the liquid. She caught her breath and watched as Morticia softly blew on the wine, which faded from pink to a deep, passionate red. Ophelia gasped and clapped her hands and giggled with excitement.

"Make him drink this." She gave her the glass of wine and Ophelia hugged Morticia tightly with her other hand.

"Thank you so much, Mimi! I owe you one!"

Morticia watched her run out of the room…She adjusted her broach and lowered the brim of her hat and took her own path back to the library.

...

"Do it again!"

Morticia didn't bother to look up at her sister who entered the library in fury. She simply licked her index finger and turned a page. "Do what again?"

"The spell! The freaking wine—candle thingy, it didn't work! Does it take time?"

"Silly girl, it doesn't take time. The moment the wine touched his lips, he should have made love to you right there on the floor of the grand foyer."

"Well, he didn't! He didn't even look at me, he just said thank you and left! Do it again!"

"Darling, I have a 100 percent success rate on that ritual."

"Well, why didn't it work?!"

"It's simple." She lowered her book and her lips curled into a smirk. "You do not love him."


	3. Chapter 2: Witch-Slapped

**~ Chapter 2 - Witch-Slapped ~**

"Get your smart ass back here!" Ophelia screamed as she ran after Morticia who continued to walk nonchalantly down the staircase. Once she entered the living room, Ophelia took her hand and pulled her back to where they were face to face. " Listen! You little w..."

Gomez walked up to the two. "Ophelia, why..." He froze once Morticia snapped her fingers. She then turned her attention back to Ophelia who stared at Gomez's frozen expression...Even at this state, his eyes still were not on her.

"Now, you watch your mouth, Ophelia Frump."

"You watch your damn mouth! How dare you say I don't love him, you don't know how I feel!"

"Do not argue with me, argue with..."

"The spell? That bullshit spell, do it again!"

"Absolutely not. Doing a spell on the same person twice is extremely dangerous. I forbid it." Morticia turned to Gomez and put her forehead against his and stared directly into his dark, brown eyes...she hesitated before she spoke. "You're at your mansion. It is 10 o'clock at night. You just remembered you needed to run an errand for your mother. Ξυπνήστε."

Once she snapped her fingers, Gomez blinked and looked at her and smiled. "...Oh, shoot, the rotten eggs!" He turned around and ran out of the house and slammed the door behind him. Ophelia crossed her arms and shook her head.

"He should have taken me with him." Ophelia said, hopelessly. "He should have taken me to get those filthy eggs, and then took me to the river and made love to me under the stars beneath a willow tree and finally told me that he loved me! Instead he didn't even bother to say goodbye! Or even ask me if I needed anything! ...Screw you and your rulebook, I'm doing the spell myself." She turned and ran into the kitchen. Morticia's eyes grew wide under the low black brim and she rushed after her.

"Ophelia, calm down..."

"Don't touch me! Don't even come near me!"

"Dammit, you're going to kill yourself!"

Ophelia gasped as she pricked her finger with her earring. She poured a couple drops of her blood into a glass of wine. She then took a lighter from her brazere and lit the candle on the centerpiece of the table.

"Ophelia, you can't!"

"I don't need to be a witch to do this shit!" She blew out the candle. The fire roared and shot into her open mouth. She screamed and put her hands over her mouth.

"I warned you." Morticia shook her head and blew out the candle. "Are you alright?"

Tears rolled down Ophelia's cheeks. She removed her hands from her mouth... Morticia screamed in terror.

...

Midnight. Morticia sat in the waiting room in the city hospital. Gomez Addams paced back and fourth in front of her. "Well...this ought to push the wedding back at least a month." He chuckled. Morticia stood and struck him across his face. He looked at her in shock.

"Damn you! Is that all you can think about?! Your beloved is seriously injured and the only thing you can think about is... God, aren't you ashamed?!"

"Yeah, I'm pretty ashamed! I just got bitch-slapped out of nowhere!"

Morticia struck his other cheek and he stumbled backwards. "What did you just call me?"

"A..."

"Which one is related to Ophelia Frump?" The nurse said as she walked into the room. Morticia turned and quickly walked over to her. "I am her sister."

Gomez stood behind Morticia. "I'm her fiancé!... Well, not hers." He pointed downward at Morticia. "Ophelia's."

The nurse looked at him, then at Morticia. "Her lungs are extremely damaged... an operation is highly in order." Morticia gasped and put her hands over her mouth. Gomez laid a hand on her shoulder, but she brushed it off.

"How...exactly did this happen again?" The nurse raised an eyebrow. Morticia looked down and folded her hands together.

"She...was trying to swallow fire. You see, she's always been a fan of _Cirque du Soleil, _and_..." _

Gomez threw his head back and laughed. "Right! Right, that is exactly what happened—wait, what language was that, I am suddenly very turned on..."

Morticia scowled and turned around. "Why must you always be such a child?!"

Gomez moved closer to her. "Why must you always wear hats indoors?" He smirked and whispered. "What are you hiding, Morticia?" She shivered. She tried to convince herself it was the cold air, but his warm whisper and his body just inches from hers made her feel...almost powerless. She inhaled and struck him again. The nurse stepped back and Gomez put his hand to his cheek. "What was that one for?!"

"I ___really_ don't like you."

The nurse raised her eyebrow. "Okay, so a failed attempt to..."

"Swallow fire." Gomez told the nurse sarcastically, but continued to stare down Morticia. "Because that's what girls do when they have a wedding to plan in 1 week, they go around swallowing fire. Like, duh." The nurse nodded and wrote on her clipboard. Morticia slowly turned back to the nurse. "May I see her?"

"I am sorry..." The nurse said, sincerely. "but she made specific requests. She wishes to see only..." She looked down at her clipboard. "Gomez. Yes, it says Gomez." Morticia's heart sunk... She wants to see Gomez? It's his fault! He drove Ophelia insane, and it is his fault this happened to her! Morticia controlled her anger and nodded. She turned and ran out of the room and down the hall. Gomez started towards her, but the nurse put her hand on his shoulder. "I—I'm sorry sir, but are you Gomez?"

"...No. No, I'm not, I'm sorry." He quickly ran down the hall.


	4. Chapter 3: The Lucky Ones

**~ Chapter 3 - The Lucky Ones ~**

Gomez looked out his bedroom window to the cemetery, while his mother sat on the edge of his bed, knitting.

"Mama, you don't have to watch over me, I'll be okay." Gomez said as he continued to stare out the window.

"No, no dear." Mama sighed as she remained focused on her knitting. "You need company. This is a terrible disaster. How long will she be hospitalized, do you know?"

"Three months. One month to find some new lungs and prepare her for surgery or something like that, then two months to heal and what not."

Mama rolled her eyes and snipped a thread with her teeth. "My, Gomez, what impressive detail."

"Look, I don't know all the technical terms..."

"You should have gone to school." She said, disappointed. She noticed his eyes narrow in irritation. She didn't care, however. She was his mother.

"I went to law school!" He shouted in anger and turned away from the window.

"Yes, and when was the last time you stepped foot in a court room?! Besides that, you didn't even graduate!"

Gomez turned away from his mother. The constant arguing and nagging made him insane! But only on the inside, of course. Hide your true feelings, no good ever comes of them...Just as his mother had told him. "School...was not what I wanted. Not what I was looking for." He said sharply and started towards the door.

"Well, Ophelia sure as hell wasn't." She mumbled and straightened her posture as Gomez stopped and slowly turned to face her. For the first time in a long while he looked his mother in her eyes.

"What?"

"Oh, be honest, Gomez!" She raised her voice and stood. "I know that's a lot to ask from you, considering you suddenly live on lies, but grow up for at least a second, God dammit!" She took a step forward. "I see how you ignore Ophelia. How you hardly look at her—you don't give a damn about her, and you know it! The poor woman, she probably felt that she had to injure herself just to get you to pay attention to her! She is not the woman for you, quit giving her pain and just call it off!"

Gomez stepped forward, as well. Anger boiled in him. "You look out there on those filthy streets, and you tell me what woman is for me! The one with the fishnet tights? Or the one who only charges 100 bucks on weekends?!"

"Gomez! Don't be vulgar!"

"Ophelia was the only woman I met who had the least bit respect for herself. But hell, I don't even know why I proposed, it's like...like I was put under some spell, I don't even remember!"

"If you stayed in school, you wouldn't be stuck with a woman like Ophelia. You might have gained some intelligence..." She reached down and picked up her half-knitted sweater.

"I am successful..."

"Oh my Lord, taking over your father's business does not make you successful, Gomez!" She cried and threw the sweater at him. It hit his chest and he caught it and looked at it. "It just makes you lucky! You're lucky your father cleared a strong path for you, but it's up to you to follow it! Everyone gets lucky at least once in their life, but they have to take the opportunity and run with it!" She walked up to her son and put her hand on his cheek. "I loved you as a child, Gomez... But it is time you grew into the man your father was." She kissed his cheek and left the room.

Gomez looked at the sweater in his hand. He squeezed it and threw it on the floor and walked out into the hall and shouted to his mother. "What about Morticia? Huh? Morticia Frump, where is her luck?! The girl hasn't any parents, her sister is in the hospital! All alone, haven't seen her in days, where is her pity? WHERE IS HER LUCK?!" He heard a door slam. Alone again, with questions unanswered.

...

Later that evening, Gomez approached the Frumps' small household. He slowly raised his hand and knocked three times. No answer. He knocked again. "Morticia?...Are you home? I—I just want to talk, sweetheart, I know that you..." He could have sworn he saw movement in the window. He impatiently turned the doorknob and the door opened slowly, with a loud creek. He stepped into the dark house and shut the door behind him. Cold air hit him like a knife, and he immediately felt uneasy. "Hello?" Shivers ran down his spine at the sound of his own echo.

He took a step forward and a dark figure darted across the floor and caused him to jump back. It was too swift for Gomez to see what it was...He ran his hands over the wall in search of a light switch. The piercing cold caused the hairs on the back of his neck to stand. Once he found something that felt like a light switch, he flipped it. Nothing. He flipped it again and again, and still no light. "Morticia?" He turned around and took his lighter out from his pocket, but the moment he lit it, something like a bird swooped down and knocked it from his hand. He began to panic and he knelt down, his hands ran frantically over the floor to try and find the lighter. It felt like the room was getting colder. Once his hand felt the lighter, he quickly grabbed it and stood. He held his breath and lit it. Behind the flames, he saw a face.


	5. Chapter 4: There's No Place Like

**~ Chapter 4 – There's No Place Like...~**

Gomez cried out in fear and dropped his lighter. A sudden gust of air tickled his ear and a loud knock on the wall behind him made him cry out again. He stepped back from whatever stood in front of him, and a sudden light blinded him. He blinked a few times and looked at the lit candle on the mantel of a fireplace. He watched her light another candle by the sofa.

"Forgive me, my dear man, I thought you were an intruder." Morticia said softly as she walked back and forth lighting candle after candle all over the room. Gomez put his hand on his chest. He felt as though his heart was going to jump out of his mouth.

"Oh wait..." She turned to him and smiled. "You are." She raised her hand and flicked her wrist, and Gomez suddenly felt a gust of air tickle his other ear and heard a knock on the wall behind him. He jumped. Morticia laughed softly, but menacingly. She lit one last candle on the coffee table and Gomez's eyes adjusted to the dim lighting. As usual, she wore the little black dress with the slimming black leggings... But she wore a sweatshirt over the torso of the dress. He could tell she was cold. Oddly, he just now noticed the blindfold over her eyes. If she had any eyes at all, he thought.

"Why the blindfold?" He picked up his lighter, but kept his eyes on her.

"Target practice."

Gomez turned to the wall and saw what had been flying past his ears. "Knives?!" He looked at her with wide eyes. "You've been throwing knives at me?!"

"Oh, and you would invite an intruder to dinner?" She tilted her head.

"Well, no, but I would answer the door when someone knocked!" He turned and struggled to pull the knives from the wall.

"...Forgive me." She turned around and began to untie her blindfold. "I thought you were from the city." She put her blindfold around her neck to substitute a scarf, and she pulled the hood of her sweatshirt over her head and hid her eyes. Gomez paused. He turned to her as she turned to him.

"The city?" He grew concerned and quickly walked over to her. "What do you mean the city—Why the hell did you think I was from the city?! And why is it freezing in here?"

"Oh dear, I'm sorry!" She turned and ran over to the fireplace and struck a match and threw it onto the wood. The flames immediately sprang to life, making her step back slightly. Gomez looked at the coffee table and rubbed his forehead at the sight of the towering bills.

"They cut your power." He nodded. "They cut your fucking power."

"Charming language, although I'm not too fond of it." She didn't take her eyes off the blazing flames.

"How can they do that to you?!"

"Simple, it's their job." She turned to him. "I don't have a job. No one's hiring. Ophelia can't work because her lungs are ashes, and I have 14 cents in my shoe. That is all the money in this home. So they cut my power, and I must except it. And so do you." She whistled and a small bat swooped down and rested itself in Morticia's open hands. She looked at Gomez and caressed the bat's head.

"This is no longer a home!" Gomez raised his voice. He was extremely enraged. "This is a death trap!"

"Well, it's not _that _enjoyable."

"You are living without _heat!_ In New York, in the Fall!"

"You have a wedding to plan." She kissed the bat's head.

"Oh my God, speaking of, let me tell you about this wedding planner—No! No, don't do that, do not change the subject!...Listen to me. I know you don't like things handed to you, but..."

"It is sad that you know that about me."

Gomez rolled his eyes and sighed. "...Why don't we help each other out? You help me with the wedding planning, and I pay your bills!" He smiled nervously, waiting for her to thank him and leap into his arms. Instead, there was silence. "...Well?"

"You bastard."

Gomez's face fell. He was so caught of guard he couldn't even speak.

"You think...that I am that desperate?" Her voice was tense and shaky. The little bat flew from her hands, as if it sensed her anger. "You want me to work for you? You want me to plan your wedding? The wedding that you didn't even help Ophelia plan in the first place?!"

"I..."

"You shouldn't even need help! You should know Ophelia well enough to know what she wants this wedding to be like!"

"And you shouldn't be able to see your breath in your own HOME!"

Morticia opened her mouth to say something, but she had no words. She took a step back. "Leave."

"No." He stepped forward and she stepped back again.

"Leave, or I will call the police!"

He could tell she was intimidated, and that made him smile. "On what phone? They're all dead." He blew cold air in her face. A growl came from the corner and all the candles blew out at once. "What the hell just happened?...Where did you go?! Morticia!" He walked backwards towards the door. "This isn't funny, I am trying to help you!" The growl now sounded as if it was directly in front of him. He opened the door and quickly stepped out. "Listen to me..." The door slammed shut and locked. "Hey—HEY! Morticia, no!" He banged on the door with his fist and kept turning the knob. "I want to help you! You cannot live like this! Morticia!"

...

Morticia spent a chilly September evening bathing in a shaded part of the river, under trees and surround by bushes and shrubs. Safe from the city. Safe from anyone. She came up from under water and exhaled. She ran her fingers through her long, raven coloured hair and looked up at the dark sky. Thunder rumbled in the distance. She smiled and left the water and made her way through the bushes and shrubs and to a large tree where her bath towel and clothing lay. She took her time drying herself and putting her clothes on. She put a black beret on top of her damp hair, and angled it low to shade her eyes, and took her own path to her home.

Once she arrived, the first thing she saw was her reflection. Her face stared back at her through a large, shining padlock chained on her front door. "No! NO!" She looked around and began to panic. She looked back to the door and narrowed her eyes at the padlock and quickly burst through the door once the padlock shattered into pieces. Everything was still in place. She took a step and an ear-shattering alarm sounded. She dropped her towel and covered her ears. They'll be here any moment, she thought.

She ran upstairs to her bedroom and threw open her wardrobe and grabbed everything she could carry. She then ran downstairs and snatched her box of books. Is this all she needed? She had no time to think. She ran upstairs and towards the door but immediately stopped and turned. She whistled and the small bat planted itself on her shoulder. The alarm was deafening. "Marie Laveau! ...Marie Leaveu, come on, we have got to _leave!_"

A half-grown lioness leaped out from the darkness and growled lowly. Morticia turned and opened the door and gasped once a police car pulled up to the curb. The officers quickly stepped out and aimed their guns directly at Morticia, who stood motionless in the doorway.

"Freeze and drop your things, you are under arrest for breaking and entering!" One officer shouted. Morticia acted as if she did not hear the officer and walked onto the porch and to the driveway, with her lioness close behind.

"Is that a... Okay, stop where you are and drop your things! NOW!" The second officer stared at the lioness.

"I shall give you one warning." Morticia said calmly and turned to face the officers. Marie Leaveu faced the officers as well and sat down,not bothered by the harmful threats.

"You shut the hell up and get over here, NOW! We make the warnings, and this is your last one. Take one step and I _will_ shoot you!" The officer put his finger on the trigger while the other officer aimed his gun at the lioness.

"I generously gave you one warning." Morticia said, not intimidated by the officers.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP, NOW!"

Morticia looked up at the black sky and screamed. The officers' eyes rolled into the back of their heads and they turned and shot each other directly in the face. Their bodies fell, and rain began to pour. Morticia slowly looked down at the gruesome sight. "Eat, my love." Marie Leaveu leaped onto the bodies and feasted. Morticia walked onto the street and continued walking...then she walked faster. The she ran. Not for shelter. Not from danger. It was impossible to run from danger. There is danger in everything. In everyone.


	6. Chapter 5: Nothing to Hide

**~ Chapter 5 - Nothing to Hide~  
**

"Good afternoon! My, I thought you would never wake up."

"Ms. Addams?" Morticia blinked. She quickly sat up but hit her head on a bed post. She gasped and rubbed her forehead.

"...Well, why did you do that?"

Morticia looked around, completely confused. "What am I doing at your home?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. Oh, it was unbelievable! Gomez went for a walk in the cemetery while it was raining, and he found you unconscious! In the cemetery! My goodness, he took you in and we tucked you in our guest room. I'm surprised you're not ill, you could have drowned!"

"...Gomez found me?"

"Take off your hood, dear, let me see where you hit your head." Mama reached for Morticia's hood, but Morticia quickly rolled out of the bed and stood*

"No! I mean...I-I better go."

"Wait, dear!" Mama called after Morticia as she out of the room and down the grand staircase. She looked around the living room and whispered.

"Luscious... Luscious!" The small bat immediately flew into the room, and Gomez followed. "Gomez!" She grabbed the bat and held it close.

"I found your bat outside this morning. There's also a female lion out there, pretty sure it's yours. I wasn't too surprised, considering your personality is basically hash tag Y.O.L.O.-what did I just say?"

"Where are my things? My clothes?" She gasped. "My books?!"

"Mama has them." He put his hands in his pockets. "They were soaked, so she washed your clothes and took a blow dryer to your books. "He ran his hand through his tangled hair. "My blow dryer. But I wanted to..." Morticia ran past him and up the stairs. He rolled his eyes and shouted to her. "You're welcome for saving your life!" He mumbled to himself. "Hash tag Y.O.L.O.? Son of a bitch, Gomez..."

Morticia ran into the guest room, but Mama was no longer there. She walked down the hall...then she heard whispers. Hundreds of whispers. Thousands. In her ear, in her head, whispering all at once. She could not understand what they were saying, but they were all around her.

"Where is Ms. Addams?" She asked. The whispers whispered "Cave!" Over and over again "Cave! Cave! Cave!" Morticia nodded.

"Guide me." Morticia took her own path to the cave, listening to the directions of the whispers. She looked around in astonishment. "Tell me where."

They all whispered "Forward! Forward! Forward!" Morticia walked slowly forward through the dark cave and turned a corner.

"Welcome! Welcome to my sanctum!" Mama smiled and held out her arms. "Or as I like to call it, my playground."

Morticia looked around. Shelves and shelves of witch novels and spell books. Tables of tools and trinkets and odd objects that she had recognized. It was like a little decorated witch shop. "...Ms. Addams..."

"Oh, dear, call me Mama. I have never met such a formal witch such as yourself."

Morticia's eyes grew wide and she stepped back. "Me? I-I'm not a..."

"Oh please, don't try to hide it! There is nothing to hide here, my sister!"

Morticia was shocked. She pointed at Mama. "You...You are..."

Mama nodded. "For 67 years and counting! And you responded to the spirit whispers, very good!"

"You conjured that spell?" Morticia smiled slightly and Mama nodded once again.

"Did they guide you through transmutation?"

"Well, yes. I use transmutation to get everywhere. I think of it as taking my own path."

"Oh, deary, you must be careful! Traveling with transmutation can make you more exhausted then simply walking. Now, let's see how you ended up in my backyard." Mama walked over to her bubbling cauldron and stirred. Morticia watched her, amazed and nervous at the same time.

"Let's see." Mama looked into the cauldron. "Oh dear, they evicted you." She sighed. "Mind control murder, well good for you!" She smiled, but her smile faded. Her eyes grew wide and she stepped back from the cauldron.

"What?" Morticia asked, concerned. "What is it?" Mama looked at Morticia and forced a small smile.

"Nothing!... Y-You fell asleep. In the cemetery. That's all."

"That cauldron stuff really works?" Morticia walked over and looked at the boiling stew.

"No, that's just my lunch." Mama shrugged. "I captured your memory."

Morticia turned to Mama and gasped. "You captured my memory? That's amazing, I was never able to do that!"

"I will teach you. I would like to be your mentor! I never wanted anything more than to mentor a young witch! And since you have nowhere to go, you will stay here. After all, we're soon to be family!" Mama hugged Morticia tightly and pulled away and laughed. "We'll start tomorrow." She sat down at her writing desk and opened a book. Morticia looked at her. She was completely overwhelmed.

"Thank you, so much...Mama. Uhm, may I ask where my things are?"

"Your clothes are folded on the bed of the guest room and I threw away your books. You no longer need those baby spells, your abilities are in my hands now."

Morticia looked down and nodded. "Does...Does Gomez know you are...well, you know."

"He's my son, isn't he?" Mama kept her eyes on her book.

"And he just excepted it?!"

"I'm his mother, aren't I?" She turned a page and continued to read. Morticia looked around... She suddenly felt so terrible. She turned and walked out of Mama's sanctum and through the small tunnel that lead into the room the Addamses call the 'playroom'. There she saw Gomez throwing knives at a target. Not once did he miss the wall around the target, however. Morticia leaned down and quietly pulled a knife out of her boot. She straightened up and chucked it at the target. The blade flew directly above Gomez's head and stuck perfectly at the center of the target. Gomez froze and turned.

"...Okay."

"Gomez, I believe I misjudged you." She held out her hand. Gomez stared at it, then at her.

"...What's your game?"

"No! No, game...Thank you. For helping me in the cemetery last night."

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say that I "helped" I mean...you were freakin' face-down in a puddle...You couldn't breathe..."

"I apologize for my rudeness. Snap judgments."

"You slapped me and then _literally _said you did not like me."

"I believe we should start over." She held out her hand once again. Gomez nodded.

"...I think that would be great." Gomez took her hand and shook it. Without really thinking, he raised her hand and softly kissed the back of it. Morticia tensed up and they stared at one another. "...Too far?"

"Yeah, a little bit." Morticia let go of his hand and quickly left the room.

"My bad! My-My bad—shit." He groaned and leaned against the wall. He felt strange. And also felt corny for feeling strange.


	7. Chapter 6: Fate

**~ Chapter 6 - ****Fate ~  
**

That evening, Morticia sat under the covers on the bed in the guest room. Her back rested on the headboard and Gomez sat on the end of the bed facing her, holding onto her every word.

"Just a padlock?" He asked with great interest. Morticia nodded.

"Just a padlock. No letter, no note, just a big brass padlock."

"How did you get in?" He leaned forward. Morticia laughed slightly at his excitement. She folded her hands on top of the covers and twiddled her thumbs.

"Uhm...Window was open."

"Oh, I see. Can't believe you went through that, you're lucky you got out of there before anyone showed up."

"I don't believe in luck."

Gomez raised an eyebrow. He was always intrigued by the random things she would blurt out.

"I believe in fate. It isn't because of luck that I happened to slip out of this series of unfortunate events. If it happened, it was meant to happen. Luck, in all reality, makes no sense at all."

Gomez nodded. "Then I suppose it was fate that you ended up in my cemetery."

Morticia looked down at her hands. "...Well, yes, I suppose it was."

Gomez smiled. For the first time in a while he felt relaxed. "Morticia, why do you hide your eyes?" He suddenly asked. It was killing him. He wanted so badly to look into those bright, blue eyes. Or maybe soft, brown eyes. Light green, dark hazel, he wanted to know! He always imagined them enchanting. Maybe even scary.

Morticia's eyes grew wide behind her hood. She straightened her posture and cleared her throat. "I have extremely sensitive eyes. They're sensitive to almost any light."

Gomez nodded. He stood and walked over to the nightstand beside Morticia and turned off the lamp. The only light in the room now was the dim moonlight leaking in through the window. "Is this okay?"

Morticia froze. Her heart was pounding in her chest. "It is time for you to leave, Gomez, it is very late and I wish to sleep." Her voice trembled.

Gomez looked down at her and smirked. He felt he had gone too far again, but he honestly didn't care. He hated to admit it to himself, but he loved it when she was tense. She had always dominated him, but he began to find certain things that have an affect on her. Make her quiet, make her scared. He felt evil, but he loved it. "Goodnight. Sweet dreams." He walked towards the door and took one look back. Morticia was gazing out the window. Her pale skin glowed in the moonlight...Gomez quickly stepped out into the hall and slowly shut the door behind him. What is wrong with me, he thought. What he was doing and thinking was wrong, and he knew it. He turned and there stood Mama. He jumped back. "Jesus, Mama!"

"Come with me." She took his arm and pulled him downstairs into the living room. She stopped and let go of his arm and looked around.

"What? What is it?" Gomez rubbed his arm that stung from Mama's tight grip.

"You need to keep Morticia out of the cemetery." She turned her attention back to Gomez. He lowered his eyebrows.

"Why?"

"There is a force there that does not like her." She whispered.

"Oh, what are you talkin' about?!" He asked, doubtfully and Mama shushed him.

"Listen to me!" She whispered, sharply. "I read her memory, and..."

"You did what?!" Gomez shouted and Mama shushed him once again. He lowered his voice and glared at his mother. "You have got to be careful! You know how most people react to witchcraft!" He pointed to a portrait of Cordelia Fiona Addams on the wall beside them. Mama looked at the painting, then at Gomez.

"Believe me, Morticia seems like an accepting person. Now, I read her memory, and she did not fall asleep in the cemetery. She fainted! Her energy was drained, something did not want her there!"

"Mama, please, she was probably overwhelmed of what had happened! She lost her house, for Christ sake!"

"I could _feel _it! I could feel the hatred! I..." Mama paused and looked up at the painting once again. "Cordelia..."

"What about her?" Gomez asked, confused. Mama kept her eyes on the portrait.

"Just...keep her out of the cemetery, do you understand?...I'm going to the sanctum." Mama turned and ran into the playroom. Gomez looked at the painting and shouted after Mama.

"Who would hate Morticia?!"

Mama made her way to her sanctum and ran her hands over the books on the bookshelf. She finally pulled one out and slammed it on her writing desk. She sat down and flipped page after page. Chapter after chapter, until she stopped and ran her index finger over the text and read allowed to herself.

"Cordelia Fiona Addams, born October 26, 1580. Burned at stake in Salem, Massachusetts, 1606. Some are to believe only hangings of witches occurred in the United States. The only proof few are still searching for are the scorched remains of the body." Mama rolled her eyes. "In our backyard." She continued reading. "Cordelia was punished for her wild use of witchcraft, using it against others that she saw as a threat to her... Mind control suicide, animals turned against, inhaling lives of others, and other violent acts. She loathed other young witches..." Mama leaned forward and began to read faster. "She refused to let anyone possess more power than her. She would use the most brutal rituals she could on those she was intimidated by to do away with..." Mama gasped and leaned back. She put her hand to her cheek. "Morticia..."

...

The next morning, Gomez found Morticia standing in the dining room, sipping a cup of tea... or whatever was in the tea cup. It now seemed like everything she did was a mystery. He walked to the other side of the table across from her. "Morticia, about last night..."

"You were forceful and slightly out of line, but all is forgiven." She held the cup tightly in her hands and eyed the candle on the table. Gomez nodded.

"Thank you." He examined her. Black dress. Black tights. Black flats. Hair in tight bun and black beret angled low over the eyes. He never got tired of the same, similar style everyday. Probably because she wore it so well. Only her. Only she could make the most innocent outfit look...No, he thought. Stop it. He looked away.

"This is where it happened." Morticia nodded and sipped her scolding tea.

"What?" Gomez thanked Heaven for the excuse to look at her again.

"Right here where I am standing, Ophelia had her incident."

Gomez leaned on the table. "Swallowing fire, right?" Morticia nodded and Gomez narrowed his eyes at the black candlestick. "How did it look, if you don't mind me asking?"

"God, it was horrifying." Morticia said as she pulled out a red velvet chair and sat down at the table. "She removed her hand and dark blood was just spilling from her mouth. She couldn't stop vomiting." Morticia sipped her tea once again and Gomez felt sick to his stomach imagining the sight.

"How did you keep her breathing until the ambulance came?"

"I did the...I mean, I suppose it was just..." She shrugged and looked at Gomez. "fate."

"Fate." He watched her stir the liquid with the tiny silver spoon. Out of all the questions that pondered in his head, he felt it was the right time to ask this one. "Morticia...did Ophelia, by any chance, do this...because of me?"

Morticia stopped stirring and stared into the spinning liquid...She couldn't tell him. But why , she argued with herself. He is the spawn of a witch, and he would except it! "No. No, not at all." She looked up at him and tapped the spoon on the rim of the cup.

"Oh, thank goodness...Because, you know, I would've felt_ terrible!_" He sighed with relief. Morticia just nodded and drank from her tea cup, although she already drank the last bit of tea just seconds ago.

"Her surgery is today."

Morticia put her cup on the table and swallowed the air. "I know."

"Would you like to come with me to see her?"

"No. No, Ophelia has made requests for me to not see her at all while she is in the hospital. I tried over and over, but..." She sighed and tilted her head. "The staff must obey the requests."

"Okay, why does she not want you to see her?" Gomez sat down across from her and folded his arms on the table.

Because I failed her, Morticia thought to herself. "She knows it would overwhelm me."

"Oh, yeah, that's understandable." He shrugged. They shared a silent moment that was interrupted by Mama who burst into the dining room with a plant pot in hand.

"Morticia! We have work to do!" She smiled and help up the pot. Morticia stood, as well as Gomez.

"Work?" Gomez raised a brow and looked at Morticia. Morticia looked back and forth between Gomez and Mama.

"Uh...Uhm, yes! We're...making pots with clay. Soon-to-be mother, daughter bonding time." She smiled at Gomez and quickly linked Mama's arm to hers and rushed out of the room. Mama looked at Morticia and laughed.

"You're ridiculous, you haven't told him?"

"It's on my to-do list. Let's hurry, I can hardly wait to get started!"


	8. Chapter 7: Vitalum Vitalis

**~ Chapter 7 – ****Vitalum Vitalis**

"Telekinesis, concilium, pyrokinesis, divination, transmutation, vitalum vitalis, and descensum." Mama tapped each word written on a chalkboard in her sanctum. Morticia sat at the long table, taking notes in a small composition notebook.

"The seven wonders."

"Precisely! You succeed at these seven rituals, and you, my dear... are a full-blooded witch." Morticia smiled at Mama as she dusted chalk off of her shawl. "Now, I know you can already do transmutation, the ability to move instantaneously from one location to another without physically occupying the space in between, also know as..."

"Teleportation." Morticia finished for her.

"Correct! And concilium, the imposition of one's will onto another, also known as..."

"Mind control."

"Wonderful! But remember...it can be resisted by the target, but doing so causes increasingly intracranial pressure to the point of explosion." Morticia's eyes grew wide and she noted the information in her notebook. Mama erased the words off the chalkboard. "Now, are you able to do any others that I am not aware of?"

Morticia looked through her notes. "Uhm, pyrokinesis."

Mama reached into her sleeve and took out a cigarette. She put it in her mouth and Morticia stood and concentrated on the end of the cigarette. As soon as Mama removed the cigarette from her mouth she blew out a long stream of smoke. "Pyrokinesis. The ability to control and conjure fire with the power of the mind. Thank you and congratulations, you are able to do three out of seven wonders, that is impressive for a 22 year old witch!" She smiled and tossed the cigarette behind her and picked up a piece of chalk.

"Thank you, but Mama...I must know, why the clay pot?" Morticia motioned her hand to the plant pot sitting on the middle of the table.

"I was just getting to that!" She raised her chalk to the board and began to write. "Vitalum Vitalis!" Morticia quickly looked down at her notebook and read.

"The balarring of scales between one life force and another... witches can transfer their own life force to dead or nearly dead people, or anyone else for that matter, in order to heal them." She looked up at Mama and smiled. "I'm doing that?"

"And you will do it perfectly, dear!" mama walked over to the pot and clapped her hands together. "It is my favorite out of the seven! I found this dead weed in the cemetery right beside the headstone of our old family witch doctor. An African witch doctor."

"You want me to give it life?"

"Lean down to the pot."

Morticia leaned down and looked at the dead, brown weed in the dirt. "Like this?"

"Closer...Now, place your hand on the plant." As Morticia did so, Mama squealed with excitement. "Now, close your eyes...everything has a soul. Whether dark, or light. Go to that light place...Go to that dark place...Find the soul of the plant." Mama smiled as Morticia shut her eyes, tighter. A look of great concentration on her face. Mama continued to speak softly. "Lure that soul back to its body. Bring it back to this Earth. Give it life with _your _life."

Morticia shut her eyes tighter. Once she finally opened her eyes, she raised her hand and looked at the plant. Still brown. Still dead. She frowned and turned to Mama. "It didn't work..."

Mama gasped and stepped back. She put her hand over her mouth and froze.

"What?" Morticia looked at Mama, worried. "What's wrong?!" Morticia tensed as she felt someone breathing down her neck...Shivers ran down her spine. She slowly turned to face an enormous mouth with more rows of jagged teeth than a shark, dripping with saliva. No eyes. Just thick, thorny green leaves, surrounding the huge mouth and narrowing into an extremely long tentacle. Morticia's eyes followed down the tentacle...to the small clay pot. "Holy..."

Mama removed her hands from her mouth. "...You did it!"

Morticia screamed and ducked under the table as the plant lunged towards her. Mama sighed and walked over to her bookshelf and started rummaging around through the books. The pot fell off the table, causing the plant to fall as well. Morticia gasped and the mouth sharply turned to her and growled. It lunged towards her again and she rolled out from under the table and quickly stood. She pressed her back against the wall and the plant rose in front of her. "Mama, what do I do?!"

"Give me a minute, jeez..." Mama threw book after book behind her. The plant hissed and wrapped itself around Morticia's waist like a Boa Constrictor and squeezed. Morticia gasped and began to lose her breath all while Mama kept digging through her shelf. "Plants...Plants...I can't find anything on plants, I did find a recipe book for organic garden vegetables, that is something I definitely need to keep."

"Ma..." Morticia squeaked and her eyes grew wide as the plant wrapped the rest of its tentacle around her neck. She gripped the tentacle around her neck, trying to pry it off and she started to lose consciousness. The plant opened its mouth and Mama groaned.

"I honestly can't find a book on plants, what is this thing anyway?! I mean, I have to update my collection, honestly, good Lord..." Once Mama turned and saw the plant suffocating Morticia, Mama screamed and threw a book at it. It quickly turned its head and caught the book in its teeth. The plant chewed and loosened its grip on Morticia and she fell to her knees and gasped for air. The plant swallowed and both women watched the shape of the book slowly travel down the tentacle. Gomez ran in and saw the enormous creature and stepped back.

"What the hell is that?!" He pointed at the plant as it purred and wrapped itself around Morticia gently and cuddled her. Morticia stared at Gomez, blankly.

"...My pet."

"Morticia, what are you even doing down here?!" He looked at her, then at Mama and all the books on the floor.

"...Showing Mama my pet."

"Where did you even get that thing?!"

"...The pet...store. In Africa...Pet store in Africa. They sell pet...plants...African Pet Plant Store...there."

Gomez raised an eyebrow and folded his arms. "And what kind of plant is it?"

Morticia looked down at the purring plant. "Uhm..." She looked at Mama. "African..."

Mama looked at her, trying to help. "African...Strangle Plant..."

"Strangler! African Strangler, this thing—you don't even..." Morticia shook her head.

"It strangles." Mama nodded.

"This plant will strangle you, you don't even _know!_"

Mama nodded once again and looked at her bookshelf at a book titled 'Ancient Egypt Mysteries'. "Her name is Cleopatra!"

Morticia gave Mama a dull look. Gomez stared at both ladies, then turned and left the sanctum. Morticia rolled her eyes and stood and the plant rubbed against her, lovingly.

"...Four wonders, hooray!" Mama smiled.

"Okay, you know what..."

"Sorry." Mama frowned. Morticia adjusted her dress and walked forward and turned the corner through the cave. Mama looked down and watched as Cleopatra slithered across the floor and turned the corner, dragging the pot with her. Morticia spoke from a distance.

"Is it following me?"

"it's following you."

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

...

That evening, Moricia worked on planting Cleopatra in a bigger pot in the conservatory the Addamses had that connected to the dining room. She could tell they haven't tended to it often, everything was dead. "Cleopatra, stop nibbling me—Stop!" Morticia stood and released herself from the plant's grip. She began to walk out as Gomez walked in.

"The surgery is done, it hurts but it will be okay. I love you, baby, and miss you, please come see me soon. X.O.X.O." Gomez said, monotoned and stared at Morticia blankly. She looked at him, confused.

"...I'm sorry?"

"That was the message Ophelia left. Her surgery is over with."

"So, go see her!" Morticia started towards the door, but Gomez took her arm. She stopped and looked at him. His expression remained and he still stared at the wall.

"Come with me."

"Gomez, you know she won't let me see her!"

"Come with me. Now." He took her hand and rushed her out of the house and into his car. Morticia stared at him and his angry expression during the entire drive to the hospital.

...

Gomez held Morticia's hand while pulling her through the hospital. Pushing past nurses and doctors and patients. He burst through a door and took a deep breath. "Ophelia, I'm sorry, but I'm not marrying you... Excuse me, madame, wrong room." he turned and pulled Morticia out of the room and down the hall. Morticia looked at him in shock.

"Gomez?!" Morticia shrieked as Gomez burst open another door. There sat Ophelia on the bed in a hospital gown. She was pale and thin. She looked up at Gomez and smiled. Her voice was hoarse when she spoke.

"Baby..."

"I'm not your baby. I'm not your sweetheart and I am no longer your fiancée. I can't cause you anymore pain, I just cannot keep it up. I am so sorry, but I don't love you. I have tried and tried, but we never clicked. I cannot marry you. I'm sorry." Gomez let go of Morticia's hand and left. Morticia looked at Ophelia who remained smiling on the bed.

"Ophelia, I..."

"Fix it." Ophelia smiled at Morticia.

"Fix it? Ophelia, his feelings are strong! How am I supposed to..." Before Morticia could finish, Ophelia snatched something off the food tray and swung her arm. Morticia gasped and looked down at her leg... a pair of operating scissors stuck out of her shin. "Sh...Shit!" Morticia trembled, her voice high pitched and shaken. "Shit, shit, shit, oh my God..." She leaned down and gripped her thigh.

"I'm not an idiot, Morticia." Ophelia folded her hands on her lap. She watched Morticia as she leaned against the wall and tried to collect herself by taking deep breaths. "I kept your secret all these years. And all I asked in return was for a man's love. So I found Gomez and mind control worked perfectly for the proposal. But did you think you were done there? Oh, goodness, no."

Morticia cried softly and stared at the ceiling. Blood trickled down her black tights on her right leg.

"There are millions of love spells. I know this. Do them all if you must. If that man does not show up to this room tonight and make love to me, I will make sure your ashes are in my hand the second I leave this hospital. Do you understand? Burn. The. Witch."

Morticia nodded and reached down and quickly ripped the scissors out of her leg as if it were a band-aid. She limped out of the room in shock and fear. She conjured Vitalum Vitalis and healed the wound in her leg. She began to walk normally and she sighed...she was terrified.


	9. Chapter 8: A Dark World

**~ Chapter 8 – A Dark World ~**

"I finally did it." Gomez sighed and looked at Morticia. They both sat on the sofa in the living room of the Addams home that night, and Morticia never looked at him. Once.

"How long have you felt this way?" Morticia asked and looked down at her hands.

"Since I met Ophelia. I don't even know why I proposed, I'm sorry, but...She isn't for me. She's sweet, but—I mean, we're opposites. Opposites don't attract, not for me."

Morticia nodded. "I understand. At least you were truthful."

"I can't pretend I feel a certain way, when I don't! That is something I absolutely despise, people that are too afraid to tell the truth."

Morticia took a deep breath and exhaled. She was overwhelmed with emotions and thoughts. She felt like running, but from what?

"But...You can stay." Gomez rested his hand upon Morticia's. She looked at him and he smiled. "The only thing that was ever opposite about us was..." He shrugged and leaned in closer. "I never believed in fate. But then, you explained it to me." He reached slowly for her beret and lightly touched the brim. She closed her eyes and quickly stood before he could lift the hat.

"Uhm...I-I'm going to fix us a couple of drinks." She turned and quickly left the living room and entered the kitchen and closed the door behind her. On the counter were two wine glasses, a bottle of red champagne and two small photos that Ophelia kept in her jewelry box. One of herself, and one of Gomez. She swallowed and walked over to the counter and removed a piece of cloth that lie on top of a large black book, outlined with red jewels. She opened the book to a page near the middle and read. She then poured the champagne into both glasses and took a sip of one and placed the other glass in front of her.

"She, the feminine." Morticia picked up the picture of Ophelia and held it over the wine glass. "He, the masculine." She picked up the picture of Gomez and held it beside Ophelia's between her thumb and index finger. "He, the flame." On the corner of Gomez's picture, a small flame ignited. "She, the wax." The flame spread onto Ophelia's picture and Morticia took a deep breath. "She, the vein. He, the blood." Both pictures burst into ashes and fell into the champagne. Mortica waved her hand above the champagne and her eyes widened as the liquid faded from red to pitch black.

"It's—It's not supposed to look like that!" Morticia looked at the book, but she quickly threw the piece of cloth over it once Gomez walked in.

"Wow, that looks interesting!" He picked up the glass of black champagne. "What is this?"

"Uhm...well..." Morticia stared at the strange liquid in his hand.

"Doesn't matter, it looks great. Here's to freedom." He held up his glass. Morticia picked up her glass of red champagne and held it to his.

"To freedom...for a little while." She said softly and looked at Gomez, nervous. He smiled and sipped his drink. Morticia stepped back and she couldn't watch as he dropped his glass that shattered and the liquid puddled on the tile floor. He ran out of the kitchen and she heard the front door slam shut. She set her drink down and leaned on the counter...Off to make love to the woman he does not want to be with. She felt sick. Witchcraft no longer felt sadistic. It never should.

There is something people do not understand about sorcery. They want to be able to perform rituals and they want "powers." They don't understand that what they are asking for is a dark world full of hatred, evil, blackmail, revenge... Your closest companions will turn. Passionate hearts will go black. Everyone wants something from you, and in return, you will be stabbed. Morticia folded her hands on the counter and buried her head. She cried and it felt wonderful.

...

"Telephone, for Ms. Frump." The butler of the Addams household said behind the door of the guest room the next morning. Morticia opened the door in a black robe and nodded.

"Thank you." She left the room and descended the staircase and picked up the phone on the coffee table. "Yes?"

"Well, you're one clever little magician, aren't you? What, did I make you upset?"

"Ophelia?! What are you talking about?"

"I'm honestly not sure what to do with you. Gomez came to my room last night and made love to me."

For a reason she didn't understand, Morticia couldn't speak. She drifted into space.

"SPEAK!"

"Well that's what you wanted, wasn't it?"

"Then he tried to kill me."

Morticia's mouth dropped. She knew the black liquid meant something. "He what?"

"After hours and hours of _sensational _intercourse..."

Morticia's eyes narrowed. She could feel electricity spreading through her veins...But why did she feel this way, she wondered.

"He took a pillow and tried to suffocate me. I screamed, and he suddenly like...snapped out of it and left. I swear to God, if you..."

Morticia hung up the phone. She ran upstairs and into the guest room and slammed the door shut. She opened the top dresser drawer and took out the black book she buried under her tights and set it on top of the dresser and turned to the page of the ritual she conducted and read allowed to herself.

"Mad passion will course through the veins... Warning: If the soul of that who drinks the poison is already in love with another, the poison will backfire... The heart is now infected with hatred for the other. Affects to occur are insanity, depression, suicide...and in severe cases...homicide!" Morticia gasped and closed the book. "Gomez loves someone else, now he hates Ophelia and wants to kill her—Holy shit, Morticia, what is wrong with you?!"

There was a knock on the door. She gasped and quickly threw the book back in the drawer and shut it. "Just a moment!" She tightened her robe and looked in the vanity mirror...her eyes were fully exposed. The door swung open.

"Morticia, help me!" Gomez begged, desperately. Morticia turned away and ran over to the wardrobe and flung it open.

"With-With what?" She dug through her belongings. Gomez ran his hands through his hair and walked in the room and began to pace back and forth.

"I-I don't know! There is something wrong with me! I...I slept with your sister! In the freaking hospital room! I don't even know why, I am so confused, and I am so sorry!"

"Uh, it's cool!" She found her black sunglasses and just stared at them while Gomez continued his breakdown.

"I...I feel as though I am not in control! Am I possessed?! Every time I free myself from her grip, I am suddenly sucked back in, and I don't even know how! I hardly even remember what I do, I-I never wanted to propose to Ophelia! That stupid proposal with the daisies and the spa coupons, what?! And I never wanted to sleep with her! Ever! At _all! _And... And then I tried to murder her. I almost killed your sister, Morticia."

"Well, at least you're honest about it." She kept her back to him.

"I put a pillow OVER HER FACE! Then, it...it was like I woke up! I was myself again, and...what is _happening?! _I didn't want to do that, it wasn't me! Am I being possessed—do I have multiple personalities? Am I _Sybil?! _Am I Sally Field?! Is this fucking 1976?!"

"No, Gomez, no it is not." Morticia put on the sunglasses and turned to face the troubled man. His face was red and it looked as though he was going to explode right then and there in the center of the room. She looked to her left and saw a black vase of roses on the small table in the corner of the room. She quickly took the vase and gave it to Gomez and he took the flowers out and threw the vase across the room. It shattered against the wall and Morticia kept her eyes on him. He ripped the rose heads off and threw them in every direction. He started to slow down and he dropped the stems and sat on the end of the bed and stared across the room. A moment of silence... Morticia felt awful. This man is going insane and it is because of her. She felt like breaking down herself.

"...You're not insane, Gomez. And you are not possessed."

He looked up at her. Her voice made him feel comforted, but he was still overwhelmed. "Are you sure? I think that you think I am, is that why you're afraid to look me in the eyes? Do I scare you? Are you afraid that if you look into my eyes, my demons will jump out and possess you—that's another thing that confuses me, Morticia! You are the most polite woman I have ever met, but when I speak to someone, I like to see their eyes! Hiding them or going to extreme lengths to avoid eye contact is really disrespectful in my opinion! What did I ever do to you to not deserve just a _second _of eye contact?!"

Morticia stared at him...She couldn't watch him go through this hell of confusion. A world without answers and understanding is a world of insanity. And he didn't deserve it. She raised her hands slowly to her eyes. She removed the glasses...Gomez stood.


	10. A Message From BroadwayBaby100

Hello my beautiful babies, I am SOOOOO sosososososoos sorry, I have kept you all waiting so LONG! And on a CLIFF HANGER! AAGHH! I am so sorry, I know I'm a terrible person. I have caught a HUGE case of writer's block, it's not even frikkin funny. I wrote a bunch of chapters...then read them all and realized they SUCKED. So I erased and tore up and crumbled them up into lil balls and threw them away. Then I thought I had another spectacular idea, so I wrote another few chapters... and they sucked TOO! I even tried bringing a new character in, and he was a comical character... but then the story got too funny instead of eerie and horror-y.

I would love to ask you guys for some ideas and plots and stuff, but then I'd have to tell you the idea I had and I would SPOIL THE WHOLE THANG! I've just lost my mojo, I'm sorry. I WILL be continuing this story however, I promise promise PROMISE I won't keep you waiting forever! Although all my ideas are...blah, I have a feeling I am getting reeaallllyy close! It's just that the end of the school year is coming up and so life is getting hectic, a few depressing things have happened lately...but I promise you guys, I AM trying! I'll keep studying and reading over witches and wiccans and ghosts and demonic shiz so I can get some ideas. I don't want to make it TOO dark, I don't want demons flying out of your computers or phones, but I'm starting to get off base of what the story is about and the feel of it.

I promise I am trying. Just chill out a little, watch The Addams Family-and QUIT counting the days I haven't posted! Don't think I'm not reading those reviews! Ya'll are making me feel bad :'( I love you all, wish me a broken leg! XO 3

Sincerely, Cat


End file.
